


Snowed In

by Kerrigore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lazy Old Man Porn, M/M, Post-Recall, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/pseuds/Kerrigore
Summary: Two sleepy super soldiers wake up to a blizzard, and Jack decides to pamper Gabriel the best way he knows how.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



A blizzard struck, blanketing much of the Great North Woods in two to three feet of dense, white powder. It cascaded from the clouds to fall on the shingled roof of a cabin, hidden away from the rest of the world, nestled in the safety of evergreens. 

It was sometime in the morning. Gabriel didn’t care to move enough to check the clock. He was too busy pressing his face into Jack’s pectorals, warm and comfortable beneath several layers of blankets, hugging his husband like a stuffed animal. He hadn’t even bothered opening his eyes yet, content to listen to the steady beat of Jack’s heart. 

Gabriel had never thought he’d get to retire, much less with Jack. It hadn’t even been a year since he and Jack were at each other’s throats, still shooting, still trying to make the other hurt for things that felt like they happened in another life. Gabriel turned his head to place an ear to Jack’s chest.

“It’s snowing,” Jack said with a grumble, drowsy. He didn’t move either.

“Your favorite. I hope you don’t have the urge to go shovel the porch.”

“Snow’s up to the window,” Jack took a deep breath and shifted a little. The arm that was around Gabriel’s torso slid down to his waist. “I’m in no rush. Are you?”

“Shhh. It’s too early for talking Jackie.”

Jack’s hand rubbed Gabriel’s hip.

“Or moving.”

“You sure?” Jack said. He ran his fingertips down Gabriel’s muscular stomach, over the thatch of hair below his naval, and onto the base of his cock. “It’s too early for this?” Jack’s hand wrapped around Gabriel’s dick, stroking it lazily. 

“No,” Gabriel smiled, angling his head up to kiss Jack. He managed to get his chin. “Not too early for that.”

“Didn’t think so.” Jack said, putting more effort into his task. It didn’t take long to get Gabriel hard. Never did with Jack’s touch. He knew exactly what Gabriel liked, and how he liked it. “Let me take care of you Gabe.”

Gabriel relaxed, melted in Jack’s hand, thrusting his hips a little with Jack’s movements. Jack kept a firm grip on Gabriel’s cock, moving from base to tip. He rolled his thumb over Gabriel’s slit every few pumps, and Gabriel moaned, shadows rising from his skin. Jack’s pace quickened, and Gabriel grasped Jack’s chest, face digging into the crook of his neck.

“Jack… I’m getting close...” Gabriel’s voice was a broken whisper.

Jack’s other hand slid beneath him and squeezed Gabriel’s ass, kneading the flesh. Jack didn’t stop, didn’t break a stroke, and it wasn’t long before Gabriel tensed, back arching as he came all over Jack’s hand and stomach.

“Fuck,” Gabriel gasped.

“Good?” Jack asked. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s grey curls, which were usually held back in a ponytail by a ribbon on the nightstand.

“Yeah.” Gabriel said, letting Jack continue to stroke the back of his head as he basked in the euphoria, focusing on the feather touches until he felt Jack grinding against his inner thigh. “Mmm. Don’t worry Jack. I won’t leave you hanging.” Gabriel grasped and started massaging Jack’s erect cock. “Your turn.”

Jack shook his head and guided Gabriel’s hand away. “Not like that.” His tone lowered. “I want to fuck you.”

Gabriel heard the pop of the cap to the lube bottle, but Jack had barely moved. “Where did you pull that from, your ass?”

Jack chuckled. “Nah, under the pillow.” He pulled the blankets back.

“How do you want me?”

“Lay on your side, back to me.” 

Gabriel obeyed. “Been planning this have you Morrison?”

“I’m lucky enough to have gotten you back when I shouldn’t have.” Jack slotted himself behind Gabriel, and slid two lubed up fingers into him. “And I’m going to spoil you for as long as you’ll let me.”

“I’m not complaining.” Gabriel shuddered. 

Jack’s fingers moved inside of him, working him open until he was ready. He felt Jack lift his leg, and then the head of Jack’s hard cock prodded at his slick entrance. Gabriel groaned contentedly when Jack pushed inside, mindful of how much Gabriel could take, giving him time to adjust until he was fully hilted.

“You good?”

“Better than that.” Gabriel bit his bottom lip and clenched around Jack, loving the feeling of fullness.

Jack wrapped his forearm around Gabriel’s torso, and continued to hold his leg as he thrust into him. The itch of Jack’s stubble was against his neck, and Jack started kissing and sucking in a way that would surely leave marks, but Gabriel didn’t care. Everything about their morning felt amazing. He’d fallen into bliss, lost in the rhythm of Jack’s movements, causing him to make sounds of want and need. Jack only pounded him harder.

“I love seeing you like this Gabe.” Jack kneaded Gabriel’s nipple. Gabriel moaned, cock twitching as it slapped against his taut abdomen. He went to touch himself, but froze when Jack said, “Put those up. Just enjoy.”

“Jack,” Gabriel gasped, lifting his arms above, claws kneading at the pillows. He shut his eyes and felt Jack tease his leaking, pink cockhead, a heat quickly pooling in his groin. 

Jack cried out behind him, face pushing into Gabriel’s neck, saying Gabriel’s name. A rush of warmth filled Gabriel as Jack came hard inside of him, but Jack kept going even after he was done. He lifted Gabriel’s other leg to force him square on top of Jack. 

Gabriel didn’t last long. His thighs quivered, smoke poured off him in waves, and he clenched around Jack’s cock as white ropes of cum streaked his chest. Gabriel couldn't even move his limbs if he wanted to.

“You seem happy,” Jack mused. He pulled out as Gabriel slid off him, and Jack rolled on top of him, poking the corner of his mouth. “Look it too.” Jack grabbed some wipes off the side table and cleaned off Gabriel’s chest, casually dabbing a section of the curly hair that had fallen on his shoulders. “Your aim’s getting worse.”

Gabriel smirked, but didn’t give the witty response he was sure Jack was waiting for. Instead he just watched Jack. This was all he needed in his life: he and Jack alone, away from everyone and everything. At peace.

“Gabe? You alright?” 

“Why did I ever think I didn’t need you?” Gabriel smiled at Jack, cupping his cheek. “I was an idiot. I can never get enough of you. I love you.”

“I love you too. We were both idiots for a while.” Jack settled in, using Gabriel as a pillow. “Still are if I’m being honest.”

“Lie then. I want to feel like I’m a functional sometimes human sometimes smoke monster, and I won’t have my intelligence insulted.” Gabriel’s tone dripped sarcasm.

“What about mine?”

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“Ass.”

“I do have a great one, thank you.”

Jack snickered, and Gabriel felt him squeeze it a couple of times, “Sure do.”

Gabriel heard the wind weave through the trees, and listened to Jack’s breathing. He glanced out the window. “Snow hasn’t stopped.”

“We’re buried at this point, like the shovels… which were on the porch.” Jack sighed. 

“Not like you have the energy right now. I sure as shit don’t. I’m as boneless as a jellyfish.”

“For now. I could always get you in the mood for another round.”

“Later. It’ll be your turn.”

“Fine by me,” Jack pulled the covers back over them. “First one up makes hot chocolate?”

“Sounds good Jackie,” Gabriel held Jack’s waist, and closed his eyes. “Sounds damn good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Squeebop for beta reading my smut. <3
> 
> For Maderi for one of the R76 Secret Santa's I'm participating in.


End file.
